


Короткие истории из жизни польского короля Владислава IV Вазы, рассказанные Сыном Филифьонки

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Russian Royalty RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, serial, Запорожская Сечь, Польша, Россия - Freeform, вечные вопросы, война - Freeform, детско-родительская любовь, детство героя, дружба/вражда, исторический роман, минифик, трагедия, философский диалог, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: "- Разве я злодей или негодяй, Рожинский? - Голос короля тих, и, задумавшись, он глядит в окно, на алую рябину, узоры на окнах, тени на снегу. - Разве я пан Мнишек, чтобы отправить своё кровное, родное дитя в страну, где царит смута и который год уж свергают одного царя за другим?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик появился как побочная линия и как упражнение в раскрытии отдельных персонажей к планируемому мной историческому роману о Смутном времени. Смищных глупостей тут немного - всего одна глава. (автор не удержался). Всё остальное серьёзно. 
> 
> Владислав Ваза на портрете Рубенса: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/3/3/3433171/85687046.jpg
> 
> Эпиграф к циклу: 
> 
> Человека защищать не надо  
> Перед Богом, Бога — от него.  
> Человек заслуживает ада.  
> Но и сада  
> Семивёрстного — для одного.  
> ……………………………………………………………..  
> Но и замка  
> Феодального — для одного.  
> М. Цветаева.

…Ночь, тёмная, густая, реет под сводами, заглядывает в окна, встает у изголовья кровати; как тьма, как чёрные птицы, страшные горгульи, по замку летающие, спускается из-под потолка, темнотой подступает к голове ребёнка; давит на грудь, вызывает слёзы;  
      Разбросав ногами подушки, лёжа посреди кровати, обозвав нянек дурами, собираясь заплакать - вот-вот на грани слёз - ребёнок напряжённо вглядывается в чёрную темноту - и вокруг суетятся люди, но не те, кого он ждёт;  
      И сжимается сердце, и задавленный крик обрывается в груди, и тёмный потолок готического замка пугает его, и _неоткуда прийти спасению…_  
  
      - …Значит, вопрос со шведской политикой ясен? - Король Сигизмунд в чёрном бархатном камзоле с кружевным воротником стоит в своём кабинете у стола, постукивая пальцами по столу.  
      - Да, ваше королевское величество.  
      - Может ли ваше королевское величество уточнить позицию по поводу распространения истинной религии в восточных землях?  
      - Я собираюсь придерживаться прежней политики, - устало отвечает король. - Думаю, что орден иезуитов поможет нам в этом вопросе.  
      И лёгким кивком король отпускает министров; разворачивается и уходит из кабинета через другую дверь. У стены в коридоре ждет его старшая фрейлина покойной жены, Урсула фон Мейерин, выступив из полутьмы, тревожно ловит его взгляд, смотрит в лицо. Король останавливается. "Что такое?"  
      - Опять раскапризничался. Не спит, плачет. Зовёт вас, - Свистящим шёпотом говорит она, и в голосе её едва заметны нотки оскорблённого достоинства.  
      Король глядит в её лицо, и мгновенный испуг сменяется облегчением, отпуская, истаивая, уходя в пол сквозь ноги. Господи. Не болен. Не умирает.  
      Лицо фрейлины под белым чепцом в коридорном полумраке кажется старым, отёчным, прорезанным морщинами. Сигизмунд испытывает секундное раздражение от её трагического тона. Если б не её проверенность и верность королевскому дому, не стал бы терпеть её при дворе. Но только ей одной можно доверить ребёнка.  
      - Я сейчас приду, - говорит он, и гулкий коридор отдаётся под его шагами, когда он идёт в сторону восточного крыла, где расположена спальня сына, которого он не видел уже три дня. И хотя от сердца отлегло, какая-то часть тревоги остается затаённой в глубине души. Не болен, не умирает, не... - да мало ли что может случиться с единственным наследником королевского престола? Спешащие шаги короля гулко отдаются в глухой тишине замка.  
  
      Наследник трёх королевств и княжеств, надежда будущего государства лежит на широкой кружевной кровати с пологом, напряженно вглядываясь во тьму. Слёзы подкатывают к груди, готовые вырваться наружу; страх сжимает, заставляет биться сердечко. Вокруг него суетятся няньки, пламя свечи сонно мерцает мутным огоньком, оставляя полумрак и тёмные пляшущие тени на стенах.  
      Мальчик знает: они все дуры, _они всё делают неправильно._ Вокруг него всегда много нянек, но ощущение родного тепла - только от родителей. Смутно помнится - тонкой ниточкой в памяти - что когда-то давно ушла и никогда больше не вернулась мама. Смутный, неясный страх, что когда-нибудь может вот так же уйти и не вернуться отец, вкрадывается в пробуждающееся, начинающее мыслить сознание.  
      Вместо мамы теперь появилась тётя. Тётя Констанция. Она тётя, но она вместо мамы. Владек не может, никак не может назвать её мамой. Да его не особо и заставляют.  
      …Сигизмунд входит в комнату, проходит между испуганно суетящихся, расступившихся нянек и прислужниц - стайка женщин в белых платочках - к кровати и садится на край постели.  
      - А что у нас тут случилось такое? - вполголоса спрашивает он у мальчика. Делает ему козу, щекочет сквозь рубашку, и королевич, ещё сквозь слёзы, улыбается, показывая дырки от выпавших зубов.  
      Сигизмунд протягивает руки.  
      - Ну, идём на ручки к папе. - И мальчик, всхлипывая, выдыхая, опускает голову на плечо к отцу, _так долго не приходившему._  
      Ходить по комнате можно долго - она большая, и свет свечки пляшет по стенам, оставляя огромные размашистые тени. Кровать на возвышении стоит в одном её конце, там тихо возятся прислужницы, шепчутся, а здесь, в другом конце, где стоит изразцовая печка и часы с узорами, тени ползают по стенам, чёрная темнота скопилась в углах, но на руках у отца это всё не так страшно, и родное тепло успокаивает и защищает. Щёку чуть царапают жёсткие кружева на воротнике отца.  
      Сигизмунд подносит его к окну, откидывает тяжёлую штору из тёмной бархатной ткани. За окном густая темень; не видно ни леса, ни реки, и только рассеянные по городу огоньки видны издалека то там, то здесь.  
      - Видишь там огоньки? - говорит Сигизмунд сыну. - Видишь, это - Польша, и она твоя. Она всегда будет наша…  
      Ребёнок глубоко, прерывисто вздыхает, обхватив руками шею отца.  
      - Чщь-чщь-чщь, - шепчет Сигизмунд, целуя светлые волосики.  
      Три года назад, после смерти королевы Анны, трёхлетний Владислав стал бояться оставаться один по ночам: плакал, не спал, успокаивался только рядом с отцом. Сигизмунд приходил по вечерам в детскую, носил его на руках, укачивал перед сном. Иногда относил к себе в спальню и укладывал спать с собой. Умерла тогда же и старшенькая, принцесса Анна-Мария, чудная беленькая девочка, звоночек-ангелочек.  
      - Ляжешь в кроватку или пойдёшь спать с папой? - поцеловав пухлую маленькую ручку, спрашивает Сигизмунд.  
      Ребёнок, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо, мотает головой, сонно уже, чуть сжимает пальчиками пальцы отца, и Сигизмунд без слов понимает: Владек будет спать у себя в кровати, Владек уже большой и не боится, надо только побыть с ним рядом, пока он заснёт.  
      Он несёт сына к постели, услужливо взбитой тремя няньками, кладёт мальчика, у которого уже слипаются глаза, на мягкие подушки, под большое распятие, что висит в изголовье, садится на край кровати - тот уже сонно дышит - и сидит рядом, глядя в лицо спящего ребёнка.  
      - Свечу не гасите, - полушёпотом говорит он женщинам. - Останьтесь с ним кто-нибудь на ночь. - Крестит его и, не глядя на испуганно выстроившихся нянек, выходит из комнаты…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Смутное время поляки, договорившись с боярами, пытались посадить на русский престол юного королевича Владислава. Официально он назывался русским царём с 1610 по 1612 гг, но в Москву не приезжал и коронован не был. Несмотря на это, даже после победы ополчения над интервентами, у себя в Польше Владислав много лет носил титул русского царя и отказался от него лишь в 1634 году, при подписании мирного договора с Русским царством.

... - Но это невозможно, Ваше Величество! - говорят кардиналы.   
\- Почему же невозможно? - спрашивает Владислав.   
\- Но как же так? Отпустить пленных... с их же оружием... Так не делает никто, Ваше Величество!  
\- И всё-таки я это сделаю, - говорит Владислав. Он стоит у стола, внимательно слушая их, опершись о стол двумя руками; и только пальцы, постукивающие по столу, выдают его нетерпение.   
Кардиналы шумят, сгрудившись перед ним пёстрой толпой; их волнующаяся группа похожа на морскую переливчивую волну.  
\- Вы не можете это сделать, Ваше Величество! Но ведь они направят это оружие против вас же!   
\- Почему же?   
\- Но зачем? - выкрикивает самый смелый из священников.   
\- Зачем? - Голос Владислава негромок, но отчетливо слышен во всём зале; он распрямляется во весь рост, разворачивается в полоборота, и решительно щёлкает пальцем о стол; перстень на руке ярко вспыхивает в лучах весеннего солнца.   
\- Затем, что я - их царь. Я давал клятву, они присягали мне, и я не стану напрасно проливать кровь своих подданных.   
Сказал, как отрезал; лучи в зале рассыпались и погасли, утишаясь в закатных сумерках; и все примолкли, и утихло людское волнение, смолкло в наступлении серой мглы и тишины.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они были почти ровесниками, в одно время претендовали на московский престол, одновременно правили каждый своим государством... Представим, что малолетнего Владислава всё-таки привозили в Россию и они с будущим царём Мишей Романовым всё-таки встречались - где-нибудь году этак в 1609-м. Представим, что мирный договор подписывали они лично...   
> Короче говоря, автору безумно хочется хоть какого-нибудь позитива, хоть крупицы позитива между этими двумя - и точка! Насколько вообще может быть позитив между главами двух враждующих государств...

Сидеть здесь было скучно; взрослые куда-то ушли, оставили их вдвоём; зато можно долго болтать ногами, вертеться, качаться на стуле — никто не одернет, матушки рядом нет — не скажет: «что это ты, Миша — вертишься и вертишься — на месте не сидишь». Миша и покачался, и повертелся, извертелся весь, не зная, чем ещё заняться. Откинулся на стуле, сполз ниже, уперся сапожками в широкую перекладину стола напротив. Проводя пальцем по узорчатой тесёмке на штанах, исподлобья глянул на соседа, тоненького белобрысого парнишку чуть повыше его ростом, в красном кафтанчике со шнурками, сидящего неподвижно, как статуя.  
      В нарядной палате с узорчатыми потолками, где их оставили взрослые, они были одни. Миша забрался коленями на кресло, оперся руками и подбородком о спинку. Они встретились глазами.  
      Миша решил первым завязать разговор.  
      — А у меня кинжал есть, — сказал он, — Настоящий, черкесский, с серебром, с узорами и буквицами. Дядька привёз. Они с князем Оболенским на Кавказе были, во!  
      — А у меня — сабля, — охотно отозвался белобрысенький. Он повернулся, придвинулся ближе, очевидно тоже обрадовавшись прекращению молчания и наскучив молчаливым сиденьем и неловкостью. Он вполне чисто говорил по-русски, и, по-видимому, совсем не зазнавался из-за своего старшего возраста. — И забавки блащани… Жолнежа… — Видя, что Миша не понял его, со вздохом пояснил: — Солдатики… _Млодше_ играют… Братья мои…  
      Они говорили вполголоса, наклонясь друг к другу, как будто боясь, что взрослые, что находились где-то в соседних комнатах, решали свои дела, придут и уличат их в чём-то незаконном.  
      Миша от души позавидовал незнакомцу. У него есть братья, с которыми можно играть!  
      — А у меня — Танька, — доверительно поделился он. — Сестра…  
      Но тут появились взрослые, пришли шумной толпой, разговаривая друг с другом, и, не обращая внимания на завязавшийся между ними разговор, развели их, забрали с собой Мишу. И они ещё долго потом не увиделись снова…  
  
  
       _1618_  
      Ночь под Москвой, темень, грязь, осенняя промозглая слякоть. Вокруг волнуются и шумят, переговариваясь, казаки. Владислав сжимает коленями бока коня, вглядываясь в холодную тьму. В висках возбужденно стучит кровь. Он должен бороться, сражаться с московитами, с наглым узурпатором Романовым и вернуть свой престол… Свой, законный русский престол, сейчас — или никогда!  
      — Ну, вроде дорога в восточном направлении свободна, ваше высочество! — сообщают казаки.  
      — Ну, с Богом!  
      И тронув коня, вглядываясь в темень, смело двинуться навстречу своему первому бою…  
      И где-то там, в темноте, за много вёрст, Миша точно так же с бьющимся сердцем вглядывается во тьму — тоже взведённый на борьбу, на бой со врагами; встретить и отбить их атаку, не сдать, защитить Москву…  
  
  
       _1630-е_  
      Кардиналы волнуются, шепчутся. По их мнению, нельзя так решить вопрос.  
      — Ваше Величество, — осторожно говорит один из военачальников, — Ваше решение… оно, э-э…  
      Да. Да, оно окончательное. Русская армия окружена под Смоленском. Взята в кольцо. Мы начинаем переговоры.  
      — Сейчас не время…  
      Наоборот, самое время прекратить кровопролитие и предложить мир. Можно было б разбить их окончательно и на правах победы диктовать свои условия. Но он предложит им взаимовыгодные условия, на которых мы подпишем мир. И тогда-то мы посмотрим, кто из нас вернее сдержит слово…  
      — Но… вы действительно решили то, что…  
      Да. Отказаться от титула русского царя — это не поспешное необдуманное решение. Он предложит этот свой отказ в обмен на их отказ от Смоленска.  
      — Но, Ваше Величество, это не решает вопроса с территорией. Проблемы…  
      — Проблемы с территорией можно решать без единого выстрела, — перебивает Владислав и встаёт из-за стола. — Я всё сказал. Мы начинаем переговоры.  
  
  
      Миша встаёт и выходит к столу — через весь зал, с независимым видом, принимая на себя достоинство и напускную простоватость. Договор с обеих сторон принят и ратифицирован. Осталось только подписать. Пункты подписания мира озвучены. Обе стороны обмениваются пленными без задержки и выкупа. Король Владислав отказывается от претензий на русский престол и снимает с себя титул «царя». Отныне польская сторона именует Михаила Федоровича не узурпатором власти, а великим государем московским. Россия отказывается от претензий на Смоленск и окрестные земли, оставшиеся за Речью Посполитой после Смутного времени. Речь Посполитая возвращает регалии и царские знаки, вывезенные из России при Сигизмунде Третьем…  
      Король стоит у стола; ждёт, чуть наклонив голову, и трудно узнать в его полноватой фигуре того худенького паренька в польском одеянии, с которым судьба свела Мишу на несколько минут в детстве.  
      Миша берёт перо и, чуть брызгая чернилами на скрипящую, хрусткую бумагу, подписывает договор.  
      — А ещё, — конфиденциальным полушёпотом добавляет король, — С нашей стороны последует предложение — чтобы двум государствам строить вместе флот и укрепляться на обоих морях.  
      Миша откладывает перо и поднимает взгляд на короля Владислава.  
      — И ещё, — прибавляет тот, — чтобы великий государь московский именовался бы царем не всея, а _своей_ Руси; а король польский — _своей…_  
      Миша прямо смотрит на Владислава. В глазах короля дрожат огоньки, как искорки смеха; как напоминание о далёком дне детства.  
      «А у меня — сестра Танька…» «А у меня солдатики есть…»  
      Миша сжимает зубы и вспоминает: голод, осаду Кремля, всё, что им довелось пережить тогда с матерью; разорённые, дотла сожжённые деревни, где были перебиты все до одного жители с женщинами и детьми… «Нет, больше уж нас не обольстите…»  
      Ему ещё разбираться, кто виноват в этом поражении под Смоленском, проводить расследование с боярами и устраивать показательные казни…  
      — Вот что, Владислав Сигизмундович, — говорит он, твердо выговаривая отчество на латинский манер и не искажая его в «Жигимонтовича», — строй-ка ты свой флот сам…  
      Король молча отступает на шаг, чуть поклонившись; иронические искорки в его глазах затухают, сменяясь спокойствием.  
      «Ну, так и знал, конечно, что откажете. Но попробовать-то я должен был…»  
  
      ------  
      Договор о ненападении они не нарушили.


	4. Chapter 4

\- А на редкость я мил, однако, - тихо сказал Владислав своему отражению в зеркале. - Чистый Габсбург, ей-богу. - Подкрутил усы, поправил эфес шпаги на боку, откинул со лба волосы.  
И вздохнул, вспоминая глаза принцессы, короткую, чуть подкрученную чёлку на её лбу, её ручку в своей руке, к которой он склонялся, когда они вместе вечером гуляли по саду и уединялись на террасе.  
Ответ на его предложение руки и сердца должен прийти через неделю-две.  
  
И вроде ясно, что брак короля - условен, главнее всего для тебя укрепить международные связи; может быть, это изменит судьбу всей страны, но все равно волнуешься, вызываешь в памяти её покатые плечи в открытом вырезе платья.  
  
Ты - всеми любимый, всенародно избранный король; тобою все восхищаются, тебя любят за твои заслуги; и шляхта, и твои братья единодушно проголосовали на сейме за нового короля Владислава-Зигмунта; и с самого начала было ясно, что выберут тебя. Знают и помнят твои победы, твои заслуги в походах, когда еще был принцем, твердой рукой вел за собой полки. Собрал целую коллекцию искусств, ценишь музыку и оперу, модернизируешь армию и проводишь военные реформы. Еще будучи принцем, под вымышленным именем, анонимно объездил всю Европу, изучал тамошнюю обстановку и порядки, изучал науку и искусство…  
  
И твой парадный портрет рисовал лучший художник Европы, Питер Пауль Рубенс, голландский дипломат; и вы с ним - замечательно и тонко, понимая друг друга - обсудили все дипломатические дела; уж он-то, конечно, знал, кто ты такой...  
  
И с чего бы ей тебе отказать?  
Ученая принцесса, тихо и мирно живущая в изгнании со своей семьей, сразу может вознестись обратно - в королевы. Разве что вопросы веры могут помешать вам - ты - католический король, а она - протестантка. И епископы могут встать против вашего брака - от них ты тоже ждёшь третью неделю письмо с разрешением на него…  
  
…И город на твоих северных берегах, что назовётся именем - твоим*, разве не ты - собираешься строить? Чтобы восстанавливать там флот, чтобы грозить оттуда шведам, чтобы когда-нибудь, в конце концов, воевать с ними и вернуть себе шведский престол, вероломно отнятый у твоего отца его родственниками…  
  
И в храбрости нельзя тебе отказать, и в мужестве, и с женщинами недостатка нет, но вот поди ж ты - на какую-то секунду, когда надо принимать важнейшее в жизни решение, неожиданно охватывает волнение так, что дрожь возникает в пальцах, сжимающих набалдашник трости; как будто вот-вот вернётся предательская, проклятая, с детства знакомая слабость в ногах, и ты себя чувствуешь беспомощным мальчишкой**.  
  
Вот и отшучиваешься сам с собою - тихо - перед зеркалом, в ожидании письма из Гааги, письма из Ватикана, которые, может быть, повернут всю историю твоей страны по-другому…  
  
  
Ответ от принцессы пришел через две недели одновременно с письмом из Ватикана. Кардиналы были решительны: нельзя католическому королю жениться на протестантке.  
Ответ принцессы был столь же категоричным: она протестантка, не собирается изменять своей вере и никогда в жизни не выйдет замуж за католика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Город Владыславово на севере Польши.  
> **Владислав IV с детства страдал ревматизимом.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пара смищных зарисовок о походе Владислава с казаками на Москву.

Гетман Сагайдачный встал перед казаками, понюхал табак и сделал свирепое и значительное лицо.  
      - Братья казаки!! - объявил он. - Как вы знаете, через неделю к нам прибывает королевич Владислав со своим полком, и мы под его началом идём бить моск... то есть, тьфу! не бить москалей, а возвращать королевичу его законный московский престол. Всем все ясно?   
      - Так точно, пан гетман! - хором ответили казаки.   
      - Так. Дальше... Их высочества королевича Владислава с его лях... с его полком слушать и делать как я вам прикажу... то есть как он скажет. Поняли?  
      - Поняли, пан гетман.   
      - Будет этот поход удачным или неудачным, то есть в независимости от исхода событий, ни один волос не должен упасть с головы их высочества королевича Владислава. Если хоть один волос упадёт с головы их высочества, король Сигизмунд лично пообещал, что Запорожской Сечи больше не будет, а нас всех продадут в Турцию на галеры. Ясно?  
      - Ясно, ваша милость!   
      - И последнее... - Гетман прошелся перед войском и придал своему лицу, насколько можно было, ещё более угрожающее выражение.  
      - Крепкими словами при наследнике престола чтобы не смел никто выражаться. Потому что их ясновельможности королевичу двадцать два года, и если он от вас научится... то есть, если кто-нибудь непотребными словами оскорбит слух их ясновельможности, то их величество король Сигизмунд продаст нас всех в Турцию на галеры. Ясно?  
      - Ясно, пан гетман!   
      — Вот и ладно. Расходись!   
  
      --------  
      - Всё хорошо, ваше высочество!! - докладывали казаки. - Только вот лошадь сдохла...  
      - Ну... - флегматично отозвался Владислав, протирая глаза и потягиваясь со сна.   
      - Сдохла, потому что конюшня сгорела...  
      - Ну...  
      - Да гетман Сагайдачный спьяну, проходя, искру из трубки обронил...  
      - Ну...  
      - Конечно, в походе пить горилку настрого запрещено...  
      - Ну...  
      - ...Да ведь москали кляты, они полковое знамя спёрли!  
      - Матка боска ченстоховска!! - ахнул Владислав.


	6. Chapter 6

      - Зна­чит, мы го­вори­ли о том, сто­ит ли быть ми­лос­ти­вым к вра­гам и тер­пи­мым с ере­тика­ми? - Вла­дис­лав смот­рит в ок­но, опер­шись ру­кой о стол, на гас­ну­щий на кры­шах зо­лотис­тый за­кат. - Ты го­воришь об ин­кви­зиции…   
      - Ин­кви­зиция - ору­дие Выс­ше­го су­да, - го­ворит юный кар­ди­нал Ян-Аль­брехт. - Мы очи­ща­ем ог­нем ере­тиков и ведьм, да­бы они, прой­дя бла­годат­ное пла­мя, пред­ста­ли пе­ред Твор­цом вновь об­новлен­ны­ми…  
      Вла­дис­ла­ва чуть пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет от его слов. Он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и смот­рит в ли­цо бра­та, си­дяще­го за сто­лом. В за­ле они вдво­ём; пос­те­пен­но нас­ту­па­ют дым­ные су­мер­ки. Ли­цо ко­роля по­лус­кры­то в те­ни от за­наве­сей.   
      - Но ересью Ва­тикан на­зыва­ет и иные ре­лигии. Нуж­но ли нам для под­держа­ния ми­ра и спо­кой­ствия при­мирять раз­ные на­роды внут­ри го­сударс­тва?   
      - Они и есть ересь, - го­рячо воз­ра­жа­ет Ян-Аль­брехт. - На Трент­ском со­боре Свя­тая Цер­ковь пос­та­нови­ла не приз­на­вать бла­годатью все, что не ос­вя­щено ка­толи­циз­мом и не на­ходит­ся под властью па­пы.   
      Вла­дис­лав мол­чит, про­хажи­ва­ясь по ком­на­те из сто­роны в сто­рону.   
  
       _Вла­дис­лав вспо­мина­ет, как в да­лёкое ле­то, про­ведён­ное в Рос­сии - его хо­тели пос­та­вить тог­да рус­ским ца­рём и при­вез­ли в Смо­ленск, но це­ремо­ния ко­рона­ции за­дер­жи­валась, от­кла­дыва­лась, и в кон­це кон­цов на­ходить­ся на рус­ской зем­ле ста­ло опас­но, и они с соп­ро­вож­давшей его шлях­той вер­ну­лись в Вар­ша­ву, - шёл раз­го­вор о кре­щении его в гре­чес­кую ве­ру. Вла­дис­лав от­чётли­во пом­нит, но - слов­но это бы­ло во сне или бре­ду! - как, ког­да он на­ходил­ся в их смо­лен­ской став­ке, при­ходил к не­му вы­сокий се­дой ста­рец, го­ворил с ним о ве­ре и, по­ложив ему ру­ку на го­лову, ска­зал: "ви­жу, от­рок, ли­ком ты све­тел, вкруг те­бя бла­годать яс­ная, и мог бы быть нам доб­рым ца­рем, но отой­дешь от этой бла­года­ти, ос­та­вишь эту стра­ну и к ней не вер­нешь­ся". Вла­дис­лав это яс­но пом­нит, хо­тя ник­то из взрос­лых тог­да не под­твер­дил, что это бы­ло на са­мом де­ле. И кто был тот ста­рец? Вла­дис­лав по­чему-то уве­рен, что это был пат­ри­арх Гер­мо­ген, пос­ле прос­лавлен­ный мос­ко­вита­ми как свя­той, тре­бовав­ший тог­да его кре­щения - но взрос­лые, ко­го он ос­то­рож­но расс­пра­шивал, все как один го­вори­ли, что Гер­мо­ген в Смо­ленск не при­ез­жал и ни­какой ста­рец к ним не при­ходил. Точ­но он мог прой­ти сквозь сте­ны; и бы­ло это на са­мом де­ле или нет, Вла­дис­лав не мо­жет ска­зать. Бы­ло ему тог­да пят­надцать лет; и с тех пор всю жизнь ос­та­ет­ся чувс­тво, что про­шел по краю че­го-то, ед­ва те­бя зат­ро­нув­ше­го, не сбыв­ше­гося, но нав­сегда ото­шед­ше­го - смут­ное, ту­ман­ное ви­дение.  
  
      Ко­ролев­ская жизнь с её прид­ворны­ми ин­три­гами, по­лити­ка - грязь, жес­то­кость, гру­бость, ци­низм. И со шлях­той ты ве­дешь се­бя как шлях­тич, и со вра­гами ве­дёшь жёс­ткую по­лити­ку, но где-то там, под всем этим, нав­сегда ос­та­нешь­ся тем свет­лень­ким от­ро­ком, ко­торо­му пат­ри­арх Гер­мо­ген по­ложил ру­ку на лоб…  
_   
      - Что ка­са­ет­ся раз­ности ве­ро­ис­по­веда­ний у на­родов, - го­ворит Ян-Аль­брехт, - то Цер­ковь не мо­жет быть снис­хо­дитель­на к заб­лужде­ни­ям. Ере­си нуж­но ис­треб­лять, при­ходит­ся ли это де­лать мир­ным пу­тем или пу­тем про­пове­ди, и на­роды, пусть и вхо­дящие в сос­тав Ре­чи Пос­по­литой, не мо­гут счи­тать­ся брать­ями во Хрис­те...   
      - Пос­лу­шай, те­бе не ка­жет­ся это стран­ным? - ти­хо го­ворит Вла­дис­лав. - Ва­ша пос­то­ян­ная раз­борчи­вость в том, кто дос­то­ин быть брать­ями и не­дос­то­ин. А я, как мо­нарх, от­ве­чаю за всех в сво­ем ко­ролевс­тве - за бла­гопо­лучие каж­до­го из под­данных, к ка­кой бы кон­фессии он ни при­над­ле­жал. Хо­тя, ка­залось бы, это де­ло Цер­кви - при­нимать всех, с ка­кой ши­ротой бы это ни рас­простра­нялось.  
      - Ке­сарю - ке­саре­во, - ла­конич­но за­меча­ет брат, чуть по­возив­шись на ска­мей­ке, но пря­мо под­ни­мая взгляд на ко­роля.  
      Вла­дис­лав ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. Да, брат у не­го ис­ку­шён в цер­ковной ри­тори­ке.   
       _Вла­дис­лав вспо­мина­ет, как в двад­цать два го­да он хо­дил с ка­зака­ми гет­ма­на Са­гай­дач­но­го брать Мос­кву. Ка­заки в по­ходе ве­ли се­бя с ним за­меча­тель­но - опе­кали его, как стар­шие, но де­лали это так не­замет­но и не­навяз­чи­во, с лу­кавин­кой и на­рочи­то де­монс­три­руя пи­етет пе­ред нас­ледни­ком прес­то­ла. Их пес­ни, то за­уныв­но-грус­тные, то за­лих­ват­ско-ве­сёлые, зву­чали в его па­мяти, на­поми­ная о до­рогах, про­веден­ных в тряс­ком сед­ле, в пу­ти ря­дом с ни­ми.  
      И хо­тя тот по­ход был не­удач­ный, и Мос­квы они не взя­ли, всё рав­но у не­го в па­мяти этот пер­вый в жиз­ни по­ход ос­тался ка­ким-то даль­ним ощу­щени­ем теп­ла, хо­тя и вой­на бы­ла, и страш­ное.   
      Ка­заки на­учи­ли его не­кото­рым сво­им во­ен­ным пре­муд­ростям, ко­торых он не знал и впер­вые учил­ся им на прак­ти­ке. И с тех пор, в па­мять то­го по­хода, он всег­да хо­рошо от­но­сил­ся к ка­закам, и ста­рал­ся об­легчить их по­ложе­ние.   
  
      Что пло­хого в том, что­бы быть в ми­ре со все­ми сво­ими под­данны­ми? Это по­лез­но для го­сударс­тва; и раз­ве чем-то про­тиво­речит хрис­ти­ан­ским за­ветам?  
_   
      В 1610-м го­ду рус­ско­го ца­ря Ва­силия Шуй­ско­го зас­та­вили от­речь­ся от прес­то­ла, на­силь­но пос­триг­ли в мо­нас­тырь. Ца­рём наз­на­чили пят­надца­тилет­не­го Вла­дис­ла­ва. Че­рез два го­да Шуй­ско­го с брать­ями вы­дали Си­гиз­мунду, при­вез­ли в Вар­ша­ву, зас­та­вили кла­нять­ся ко­ролю в при­сутс­твии сей­ма.   
      Год на­зад Вла­дис­лав с вой­ском ок­ру­жили рус­ское вой­ско под Смо­лен­ском, при­нуди­ли его сдать­ся. Рус­ско­го ца­ря зас­та­вили вып­ла­тить двад­цать ты­сяч руб­лей ком­пенса­ции за на­паде­ние.   
  
      - Ты мог бы до­бить их сов­сем или зас­та­вить сдать­ся си­лой, - го­ворит Ян-Аль­брехт. - Но ты пред­ло­жил пе­рего­воры…  
      - Они бы не сда­лись, - от­ве­ча­ет Вла­дис­лав. - Мос­ко­виты ни­ког­да не сда­ют­ся, пред­по­читая смерть. Вот я и пред­ло­жил до­гово­рить­ся, по­тому что - за­чем нап­расно про­ливать кровь?   
      - Ну так они же вар­ва­ры, - за­меча­ет Ян-Аль­брехт. - Они же та­кие вар­ва­ры, что труд­но от них ожи­дать ес­тес­твен­но­го че­лове­чес­ко­го по­веде­ния.   
      Вла­дис­лав грус­тно ус­ме­ха­ет­ся:  
      - Вар­ва­ры… Это и жаль, что с вар­ва­рами до­гова­ривать­ся, строя свой до­говор на по­нятии чес­ти, на­деж­нее, чем с при­рож­денной бла­город­ной шлях­той. По­нятие чес­ти для них не­нару­шимо…  
      - Что ж ты не до­гово­рил­ся с их ца­рём о стро­итель­стве фло­та и вза­им­ном со­юзе? - по­жав пле­чами, спра­шива­ет Ян-Аль­брехт.  
      Вла­дис­лав чуть улы­ба­ет­ся:  
      - Что ж, я сам прек­расно знаю, что та­кое гор­дость и дос­то­инс­тво. Нет, ви­дишь ли, Янек, ког­да речь идёт о го­сударс­твен­ных де­лах, все­му всег­да есть глу­бокие при­чины. Пра­витель пос­ту­па­ет в за­виси­мос­ти от то­го, как вы­год­но - или не­выгод­но - его го­сударс­тву, рас­счи­тыва­ет ход на мно­го ша­гов впе­ред, а на по­вер­хностный взгляд это выг­ля­дит как прос­тые че­лове­чес­кие эмо­ции.   
  
      Честь… Вла­дис­лав пом­нит, как те шлях­ти­чи и маг­на­ты, что хо­тели сде­лать его ца­рем в Рос­сии, об­ра­зова­ли в те го­ды свою пар­тию. Он знал, что они хо­тят об­ра­тить его на свою сто­рону - про­тив от­ца, что бу­дут соб­лазнять его рус­ским прес­то­лом; та то­таль­ная не­лов­кость, ког­да ты под­росток и зна­ешь, что они, ес­ли им бу­дет на­до, бу­дут скло­нять те­бя про­тив от­ца, и му­ча­ешь­ся этим, и не мо­жешь смот­реть в гла­за от­цу. Он знал, что для этих лю­дей нет ни­чего свя­того; что для них воп­ро­сы ве­ры - иг­рушка, и царс­тво­вание его им вы­год­но толь­ко в оп­по­зиции Си­гиз­мунду.   
      А то и стал бы ца­рём.   
      Нет, раз­ве он мог пре­дать от­ца?   
      Он звал­ся мос­ков­ским кня­зем при жиз­ни от­ца. И всё-та­ки от­ка­зал­ся от это­го ти­тула при под­пи­сании ми­ра с Ро­мано­вым. От­ка­зал­ся, по­тому что не бы­ло смыс­ла дер­жать­ся за то, что де-фак­то те­бе не при­над­ле­жит; по­тому что луч­ше ре­алис­тично смот­реть на ве­щи; луч­ше раз­ви­вать и ук­реплять то, что есть, и что по­лез­но…  
  
      - Ты спра­шива­ешь, по­чему нель­зя бы­ло окон­ча­тель­но до­гово­рить­ся с мос­ко­вита­ми? - го­ворит Вла­дис­лав. - Пом­нишь: "…с эл­ли­нами я эл­лин, а с и­уде­ями и­удей"? По­нима­ешь ли, ког­да ты пра­вишь на­родом, то с каж­дой частью его ты ве­дешь се­бя и ощу­ща­ешь се­бя как свой - со шлях­ти­чами ты шлях­тич, и с ка­зака­ми как один из них. И с каж­дым на­родом из сво­их под­данных ты как свой. Но… ког­да выс­ту­па­ешь за ин­те­ресы го­сударс­тва, то… все нем­но­го на­обо­рот… По­нима­ешь? - Вла­дис­лав смот­рит на бра­та, он не на­де­ет­ся, что тот пой­мет, но Ян-Аль­брехт вдруг до­гады­ва­ет­ся, ли­цо его смяг­ча­ет­ся, гла­за у не­го рас­кры­ва­ют­ся по-дет­ски:   
      - То есть ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что со вра­гами и от­ста­ивая ин­те­ресы Ро­дины, ты каж­дый раз дол­жен быть бо­лее по­ляком или мос­ко­витом, чем на са­мом де­ле?  
      Вла­дис­лав мяг­ко улы­ба­ет­ся:  
      - Имен­но.   
  
      Нас­ту­па­ет па­уза.  
      Вла­дис­лав ду­ма­ет, мол­ча опе­рев­шись на край сто­ла. Юг стра­ны весь ох­ва­чен ка­зац­ки­ми вос­ста­ни­ями.  
      Шлях­та без­жа­лос­тно рас­прав­ля­ет­ся с пов­стан­ца­ми, вы­дав­ли­ва­ют гру­ди жен­щи­нам, бро­са­ют де­тей в ки­пящую во­ду. Ни­чего нель­зя с этим сде­лать. Лег­че ог­ра­ничить власть ин­кви­зиции, чем пой­ти ко­ролю про­тив шлях­ты - это не­мед­ленно рас­це­нит­ся как на­руше­ние шля­хет­ской де­мок­ра­тии…  
  
      - …Но ко­ролев­ская жизнь - это та­кая грязь, жес­то­кость с детс­тва, - го­ворит он, - и ты жи­вешь пос­ре­ди этих ин­триг, гря­зи и жес­то­кос­ти, и как-то ста­ра­ешь­ся то­же быть че­лове­ком. По­лити­ку на­до вес­ти жес­тко… Я учас­тво­вал в вой­нах. А при дво­ре од­ни сплош­ные ин­три­ги… - Вла­дис­лав ви­дит от­ветный взгляд Яна и ду­ма­ет: впро­чем, что я те­бе объ­яс­няю, ты, на­вер­ное, зна­ешь об этом не мень­ше мо­его - в и­езу­ит­ских шко­лах ин­триг и под­лости не мень­ше - бед­ный мой!  
  
       _Вла­дис­лав вспо­мина­ет, как од­нажды в детс­тве спра­шивал у от­ца, прав­да ли мы всег­да дол­жны слу­шать­ся и­езу­итов, и по­чему; и что бу­дет, ес­ли де­лать всё не по их во­ле? И как отец так рас­сердил­ся за это, что единс­твен­ный раз в жиз­ни от­таскал его за уши. Бы­ло ему тог­да лет во­семь; Вла­дис­лав чуть улы­ба­ет­ся, вспо­миная это. Он зна­ет, что отец то­же на­ходил­ся в под­не­воль­ном по­ложе­нии. Был обя­зан и­езу­итам сво­им воз­ве­дени­ем на трон…_  
  
      - Пос­лу­шай, - го­ворит Вла­дис­лав, - пос­лу­шай, вот эта не­дав­няя на­шумев­шая ис­то­рия в Ри­ме. Де­ло Га­лилея… Ты не ду­ма­ешь, что на­ука со вре­менем мо­жет от­крыть боль­ше, чем мож­но объ­яс­нить ны­неш­ни­ми дог­ма­тами - пос­коль­ку че­ловек не мо­жет знать всё? И не на­до это­го бо­ять­ся - ведь всё, что от­кры­ва­ет­ся, про­ис­хо­дит в Божь­ем ми­ре, и, зна­чит, не про­тиво­речит Божь­ей прав­де…   
      Но ви­дит вы­раже­ние ли­ца Яна, его ис­пу­ган­но при­от­крыв­ший­ся рот, и ма­шет ру­кою: "Ос­та­вим".


	7. Chapter 7

…Владислав предстаёт перед своей гувернанткой запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся, в разодранном кружевном воротнике, перепачканном сажей и даже чем-то вроде паутины.   
      Боже мой! - всплескивает она руками. Где он лазил?   
      - На кого вы похожи, Ваше Высочество?   
      Цепкие пальцы Урсулы фон Мейерин нашаривают его ухо, больно стискивают, подтаскивают к зеркалу.   
      - На маму!   
      - Что-о?   
      - На маму! - дерзко отвечает он, тяжело дыша, глядя на своё отражение рядом с ней.   
      - Негодный мальчишка! - Её рука снова хватает за ухо, тащит Владислава в угол. - Стоять здесь полчаса! Затем два часа учить грамматику! Я приду и проверю! - Дверь за фрейлиной захлопывается.   
      Часовая стрелка ползёт ужасно медленно. Владислав потирает ухо, оглядываясь на циферблат.   
      "Я вырасту и отстраню тебя от дел дворца!" - с обидой думает он.   
  
      -----  
      Сигизмунд стоит у окна в своём кабинете, задумавшись, смотрит на снег.   
      У краковского замка тугими яркими гроздьями налились рябины, по ним скачут свиристели. На окнах морозные узоры, обметавшие стекла, чуть поблескивают, золотятся на предвечернем солнце.   
      Топится и трещит печка. На снегу розовые отсветы.   
      …этот закатный свет, напоминающий тебе низкий полуденный свет солнца на готических башенках родного Стокгольма…  
  
      В соседнюю залу приоткрыта дверь, там на ковре у печки возится со своими солдатиками Владислав. Встал, подошёл к столу, принёс ещё горсть, стал расставлять на полу, не обращая ни на что окружающее внимание.   
  
      - Князь Рожинский к вам, Ваше Величество.   
      Сигизмунд оглядывается. У дверей стоит фрейлина Урсула.   
      Особо важных гостей всегда проводит к нему она. Так уже давно как-то само собой негласно повелось при дворе. Она и ведёт королевские дела, и подписывает за него документы - незаменимый и верный человек при троне. Злые языки, приписывавшие им с королём многолетнюю любовную связь, называвшие её за глаза "любовницей короля" и "министром в юбке", не уставали злословить, и он всегда держал себя с ней подчёркнуто сдержанно и отстранённо.   
      Окинув взглядом её суховатую небольшую фигурку, в простом чёрном платье с белым воротничком, с зачёсанными на макушку светло-льняными волосами, он сказал, глядя мимо её виска:  
      - Просите.   
      Присела и вышла, пропуская перед собой в дверь князя.   
  
      - …Что касается вопроса о принятии их высочеством греческой веры, - князь Рожинский, придерживая на боку шпагу, склоняется в изящном почтительном поклоне, - то, я думаю, через два-три года, ближе к совершеннолетию их высочества, по прибытии их высочества в Московию для занятия престола…   
  
      - Разве я злодей или негодяй, Рожинский? - Голос короля тих, и, задумавшись, он глядит в окно, на алую рябину, узоры на окнах, тени на снегу. - Разве я пан Мнишек, чтобы отправить своё кровное, родное дитя в страну, где царит смута и который год уж свергают одного царя за другим? Где кровь льётся рекой, где… -  _(алая рябина! узоры на окнах! закатные тени на снегу!)_ \- ...за четыре года свергают уже четвёртого царя? Или я гонюсь за деньгами, как он, или тщеславен без меры, чтобы торговать своими детьми за богатства и владения?   
      Король оборачивается.   
      - Н-нет…   
      Рожинский немного растерян, не знает, что сказать: и так нехорошо, и так получается не по этикету. Ответ "Нет" как бы подразумевает, что риторический вопрос короля о собственном тщеславии может допускать и положительный ответ, а это не слишком учтиво.   
      Король чуть усмехается.   
      - То-то же. Чтобы удержать московский трон, мы будем действовать другим, более тонким путём. Иди.   
      Рожинский уходит.   
  
      Король стоит и смотрит в сумеречнеющее окно, по своей привычке побарабанивая по столу пальцами. Он вспоминает своё детство в заточении, в шведском замке Грисхольм, где он родился и где долгое время был заключен вместе с родителями. Брат его отца, Эрик, вёл с Юханом, отцом Сигизмунда, долгую борьбу за шведский престол. Они несколько раз свергали друг друга. Этой войной между родными братьями было омрачено царствование славного рода Ваза в Швеции. Его самого, Сигизмунда, сместил со шведского престола его родной дядя.   
      Его же судьба закинула сюда, по другую сторону моря, на родину его матери, где он и правит спокойно уже без малого двадцать лет.   
  
      А теперь его сына, Владислава, хотят сделать московским царем ещё до совершеннолетия, чтобы манипулировать им и настраивать его против отца. Сигизмунд прекрасно понимает, зачем им это нужно - шляхте и боярам, чтобы самим, без контроля короля, безраздельно властвовать в московских владениях. Сначала вывезти его в чужую страну, отдалить от отца, а потом, прикрываясь его именем, править Русью. Сделать его правителем, а потом вбивать клин между ним и отцом...  
  
      И может статься, могут преуспеть в этом. Так ведь бывает.


End file.
